


［飛唐］灰色 1

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］灰色 1

*AU，黑白人設，卧底梗，略狗血  
*我不走劇情的，希望大家理解（？XD

——

1.

年輕男人在指間夾着煙頭，他的手指修長，可是指甲剪得很深，像是要陷進皮肉似的，與他紅腫破皮的指關節一樣，染上淺淡的血色。

他把香煙叼在嘴邊，瀰漫的白煙模糊了他的臉容，只隱約見到他側面的輪廓，由高挺的鼻樑勾勒至下頷的硬朗線條。

他每一口煙都吸得很淺，多數的時間只是讓煙草在指間緩緩燃燒，直至快要燙傷手指才把煙頭扔到地上，再用鞋底碾壓那些曾經燃亮的火光。

有個在一旁打量良久的中年男人走近了他，湊到他耳邊說了些什麼，他猛地朝那個男人打了一拳，本來就毫無防備的男人狼狽倒地，他還乘勢撲上去用膝蓋抵着他的胸口，然後揪起他的衣領，高舉右手想再給他一記勾拳。

唐毅這才看見他揚起的花襯衫裏面穿着一件貼身的白背心，他很瘦，像能輕易摸到骨頭似的瘦削，可是薄薄的肌肉卻又在他蓄力的手臂勾勒着俐落清晰的線條，蘊含着不可小覷的力量。

「別、別打了！」男人立刻窩囊地求饒，前一刻還志在必得的猥瑣神情頃刻消失，如同喪家犬一樣慌張地用前臂護頭。

年輕男人終究沒有打下去，他站了起來，狠勁地踢了他一腳示意他馬上滾蛋。當男人狼狽地頂着紅腫的眼睛離開後，他又氣不過來地一腳踢翻旁邊的垃圾箱。垃圾的污水殘渣散落一地，突兀地橫在他們之間，那是食物殘渣浸泡得發脹的腐爛氣味，是混合着長年沉積在溝渠裏污水的惡臭。

唐毅緊皺眉頭，把鞋尖挪後了一步，然後便與剛好抬頭的他對上了視線。他膚色偏白，臉上有不少傷口，眉骨、顴骨、唇角，紅紫的損傷，青藍的瘀傷，斑斑駁駁的在那張白晳的臉龐上點綴着病態似的美感。的確，這模樣挺容易勾起人們蹂躪的慾望，猶如一張光是觸碰就會印下指模的白紙，總是令人想肆意塗鴉，或是把它握在手心攥成一團。

也許他打量的目光實在過於赤裸張揚，對方杏大的眼睛稍微瞇了起來，警戒地注視着自己。明明是鮮紅張揚的火焰，卻像在拼命壓抑，恍如悶燒的火苗，但只要一陣風，瞬間就能焚野燎原。唐毅把指間的煙頭扔掉，恍若硝煙的氣息還在唇邊殘留，他微勾嘴角，轉頭離開了對方的視線。

＊

唐毅總是覺得這種場合無聊至極，可是他身為行天盟少主又不得不出席，他面無表情地又點了根煙，呼吸着令人平靜的尼古丁。這區的毒品市場由幾個社團掌控，各自負責不同類型的毒品，表面上也算是保持着微妙的平衡。可是鴻爺和他們行天盟實則包攬最大的供應市場，身為龍頭的鴻爺是因為財雄勢大，而他們行天盟能夠爬到這個位置，只是因為柬埔寨的接頭人陳文浩與唐爺是生死之交。

鴻爺終於施施然現身，他的年紀也不小了，滿頭花白，步履尚算穩健，聽說前陣子輕微中風了，但消息都被壓了下去。他病癒後現身仍是一副襯衫西褲的着裝，連腰板都挺得筆直，貫徹上一輩頑固刻板的做派。其他社團的當家各自佔據着圓桌的一角，本來還各懷鬼胎地聊着瑣事，看到鴻爺也倏地安靜下來，畢竟這口飯也算是人家嘴邊吃剩的。

這次聚會的目的是因為最近很多場子都被警察掃蕩，所以枱面上他們是來商討對策，暗地裏卻是在試探到底是誰在搞鬼。吞併地盤這回事不時就會出現，況且最近有些當家換了人，年少氣盛還野心大總是他們懷疑的藉口。唐毅見鴻爺客氣地與自己舉杯，便躬身雙手托着杯底與他碰了碰杯。

門口走了個人影進來，花襯衫相當的顯眼，他悄無聲息地混進鴻爺帶來的那群手下裏面。剛才聽古道一說才知道這人叫孟少飛，最近在鴻爺那邊上位得挺快的。他本來只是個負責帶貨的小混混，聽說有次拼了命保住一批貨，才漸漸得到器重，現在有兩三個場子都交給他打理。當然這也惹來挺多人不爽的，對這個平白冒出來，還踩在他們頭上的小子。

唐毅呷了口鐵觀音，金褐色的茶湯散發着炭火烘焙的濃郁香氣，老茶的質感醇厚，只有些許的微澀在舌根殘留。他注視着低調地站在最後的孟少飛，他們這行的下線本來就猶如螻蟻，被抓即棄，而且他們本身也挺不爭氣的，總是違反行規跑去嗑藥，所以要冒出頭來基本不可能。

可是，這個人明顯沒有，他的眼神沒有那種時刻都處於飢餓，甚至不惜啃食自己血肉的瘋狂和空洞。他的眼神很冷，就像在睥睨着他們這群不能見光的人一樣，又有種處於道德高地的憐憫，莫名的矛盾。孟少飛驀然對上他的目光，那其實稱得上漂亮的眉眼毫不留情地皺了起來，像是打從心底厭惡自己一再在他身上探究流連的目光。

唐毅輕笑地把那口茶都喝掉，所以由第一次見面開始，他就知道孟少飛不會是個好演員。

＊

唐毅從自家酒吧的後門走出來，他暴躁得連鞋尖沾上後巷的污水都使他額上的青筋突突跳動。背後跟着的兩個手下正押着一個人走出來，他們把已經被揍到鼻腫眼青的男人扔到地上，如同把一塊破布踩在鞋底，再厭惡似的踢往溝渠。

「老大......我不會了，給我一次機會，老大......」男人因恐懼而扭曲的臉容貼在濕冷的柏油路上，顫動的嘴邊只反復囁嚅着求饒的話語。

「不是說過很多遍了嗎？不要弄髒我的地盤。」唐毅咬着牙睨視着這個一再挑戰他底線的男人，眼神冷冰得像是一把能輕易把他宰割的刀刃。

「看在我爸認識唐爺的份上，放過我這一次吧......」

「誰我都放過，那我要不乾脆把場子送給你們做生意了？」唐毅從口袋裏掏出指虎，自從他放話說不能在他的場子買賣後，這幫人就一直嗤之以鼻，現在還賣藥賣到他地盤去，這分明是逼他殺雞儆猴。「而且，你剛才是在用一個將死之人來要脅我嗎？」

男人吃力地抬頭看向他，那腫得瞇成一條線的眼睛充斥着巨大的恐懼，也不知道是因為他手上折射着慘白銀光的指虎，還是因為他說的將死之人。

＊

手下清理的功夫純熟利落，巷子裏終於又清靜下來，唐毅看着地上殘留的血跡，掏出煙包和打火機，在火光明滅之間，聽着煙草燃燒時嘶嘶的聲音。

巷口接連停着幾輛七人車，他看了看手錶，估算着時間和地點。在他抖着煙灰的時候，眼角餘光突然竄進一道瘦削的身影，那隨風揚起的直紋襯衫使他莫名的在意。

鑽進後巷的男人沒有走到他這邊，只悄然藏身於後巷兩旁堆滿的雜物之間。唐毅狐疑地把煙頭丟到地上，然後放輕腳步朝那隱約傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音來源走近。其實可能是個嗑藥嗑上頭的傢伙，但他還是一步一步地走向那堆鐵架之間。

他早已適應漆黑的環境，一個高瘦的側影迎入眼簾，他手執手機專注地在打字，手機的白光映在他深邃的輪廓，有種詭異的蒼白感。

唐毅皺了一下眉頭，但很快又勾起了嘴角。雖然沒有確切把握，但結合他手上的消息，也八九不離十了。

「手機不是要在交易前交出來嗎？」

孟少飛被他嚇得一個激靈，手機也差點握不穩，唐毅看着他瞪圓的眼睛，沒有忽視他緊張得抖動的喉頭，又朝他踏前一步。

「孟......我該稱呼你孟警官嗎？」

警察收買的線人他不是沒有抓過，但這人眼裏那股倔勁一看就知道不是收錢辦事這麼簡單的人，他看着他此刻表面強裝鎮靜，眼底卻幾乎想要把自己滅口的震驚，嘴邊的笑意更深。

「我不明白你在說什麼。」

「內鬼辦事，還能把矛頭指向他們，讓他們內訌，還不錯嘛。」

孟少飛的眼神忽地變得凌厲，那點刻意壓抑的火苗忽地肆意燃燒起來，可是他卻在下一刻彎起了莫名的笑意。

「那唐老大又為什麼會掌握鴻爺這邊的線報？」

孟少飛見他的眼底瞬間變得幽暗，便知道放手一搏的自己這一注押中了，只是他沒想到唐毅會突然發難扣住他的手腕砸在牆上，然後用力把他抵在牆身，手機掉落地面，唯一照亮黑暗的亮光也熄滅了。

孟少飛吃痛地想從他身前掙脫開來，可是體格的差距始終使他動彈不得，猶如一隻苟延殘喘的甲蟲，就這樣被釘在牆上當成活標本。

「知己知彼而已。」唐毅藉着身高差，居高臨下地注視着毫不膽怯的他。

「這不是你想查就能查到的事情。」孟少飛忽而揚着笑意，在唐毅皺眉的頃刻，他猛地提膝朝他腹間撞了過去，唐毅反應敏捷地退後，然後握着拳頭置於身前，朝他擺出防守的架勢。孟少飛也懶得理他，只揉了揉被撞得發麻的手腕，笑看他也慢慢放下了拳頭。

掀開他的底牌同時，竟然也暴露了自己的，唐毅想不到自己會這麼失策，還是說他真的小看了這個小警官了。

「我們也算是有共同目的。」唐毅掏出煙包，遞了支煙給孟少飛，他搖頭示意不用，唐毅暗忖這人平日抽煙果然只是做做樣子。

「行天盟和鴻爺合作無間，我們又會有什麼共同目的了？」

「市場是流動的。」

「野心這麼大？」

唐毅對他的話不置可否，只重重地抽了口煙，讓那口煙充斥鼻腔，再吸入肺部，然後緩緩從嘴邊吐了出來。

「但你們選鴻爺那邊入手是正確的，因為他手下的人，腦子裏除了想賺錢以外，就什麼都不剩了。」唐毅夾煙的手垂在身側，一點火花成為他們之間唯一的亮光，他的表情流露着強烈的不屑，語氣甚至有點置身事外的意思。

「誰都撇清不了關係的，你我就身處在這個網裏啊，唐老大。」孟少飛有時覺得他們就像黏在一張偌大的蜘蛛網裏，只要稍微動彈一下，就會透過蜘絲的振動而牽連到彼此，然後只能靜待未知的獵人展開搜捕，誰也無法獨善其身。

孟少飛把地上的手機踢到牆角，屏幕撞向旁邊的硬物，破碎的裂痕像蜘蛛網一樣擴散開來。

待續

——

*BGM是徐佳瑩的〈灰色〉，這是首很溫柔的歌，看似與文不搭，但看到故事最後，希望你能感受到它們其實是很搭的w


End file.
